Love and Las Vegas
by Genisis Prime
Summary: *ADOPTED FROM whitetigerwolf* Written as a response to Blood Brandy's Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge. FEMHARRY/RAVEN *FIRST 4 CHAPTERS WRITTEN BY PREVIOUS AUTHOR*
1. Prologue

Prologue 1 - Rose

Rose Potter groaned as she became aware of the world. The first thing she thought was, 'I'm going to kill Remus and Tonks for convincing me that tequila was a good idea.'

Groaning at the pounding in her head, Rose snuggled closer to the body she was laying against.

…

…

'Wait a minute!' Rose's eye's snapped open, an action she immediately regretted due to the light streaming into the room, as she jumped/stumbled out of bed.

The first thing she noticed was that the room she was in, was not the hotel room she had gotten upon her, Tonks, and Remus arrival in Las Vegas. For one, it was a lot grander, and was that a jacuzzi in the corner? The next thing she noticed was the other, very feminine looking figure laying in the, much larger than it should be, bed.

'Okay,' the girl thought, 'I apparently had drunken sex, with a girl. Oh Merlin, I gave my virginity up to another girl!'

Deciding that absence would be the better part of valor, especially when she had no idea who the woman in the bed was, Rose decided to attempt to sneak out of the room. Finding her clothes proved to be a problem however, the clothes she found in the room didn't look like anything she had brought with her to Las Vegas. Luckily, she found her wand, in a holster Remus gotten her for her 16th birthday a week ago.

But as she reached for it, she noticed a glint of gold on her left ring finger.

And Rose Potter suddenly got a very bad feeling, just as the woman shot up in bed, the sheet falling to her waist.

0000000000000

Prologue 2 – Raven

'What in Azar happened?' Rachel Roth, otherwise known as Raven, thought as she woke up. She couldn't remember anything after the tea Beastboy had brought her last night.

"That's because that tea had alcohol in it," a voice in her head said, as she heard somebody else moving around.

Raven's eyes snapped open at, not only the revelation that she had alcohol last night, but at the particular emotion speaking to her in her head.

Sitting up, Raven saw a naked woman staring transfixed at her. The ever observant half-demon noted the ring on the girls left hand, and in shock, looked down at her own hand.

"Love, what did you do?"

The emotion Love, just giggled in the back of Raven's mind.

000000000000


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 Hours Earlier

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Raven asked as she was handed a fake I.D. by Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed from the corner, his green skin and pointed ears hidden behind a hologram projector designed by Cyborg, who had similarly hid his Cybernetic parts through a similar device.

"Because it'll be fun," the changeling said, as though it was obvious. "And Robin told us to go on a vacation."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I seriously doubted he meant Las Vegas and gambling, for which we need fake I.D.'s."

"Don't forget the chance to drink," BB pointed out.

If anything, Beast Boy's remark just proved to make the half-demon's glare even scarier.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at BB's remark, and pointed out to Raven, "You don't have to drink. You don't even need to gamble Rae. Think of yourself as BB's Chaperone if you want."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And you don't need a chaperone?"

Cy grinned. "I can't drink, messes with my systems. BB however, has no such inhibitions, and the last thing we need is a Titan dunk on the news, which we will have if BB get's drunk enough to forget he has a secret identity."

The girl sighed. "I am going to kill Robin, after I torture you both, if there is any trouble this weekend." With that, Raven turned to go change out of her usual attire and into civilian clothing in her hotel room.

"Do you think she meant any of that," BB asked, slightly afraid.

"Nah, Rae's just messing with us," Cyborg said confidently, before adding, in a slightly worried voice, "I think."

000000000000

Two of the three Titans, disguised as civilians, were sitting a table in on of Vegas' many clubs. Beast Boy had volunteered to get their drinks, leaving Raven and Cyborg at the table. He came back and set them in front of their respective owners.

"Here's your Coke Cy," BB said, placing the glass in front of his friend.

"Thanks man," the half-machine grinned, as he took a drink, downing it in one gulp. Setting the glass back down on the table, Cyborg grinned as he noticed the women in the club. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go dance with a few pretty ladies." His grin faltered as he remembered Raven was with him. "Not that you're not pretty Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes, but waved him off as she reached into her bag for a book. She didn't really want to be here anyway, in fact if Starfire had begged her to go on vacation with the two other Titans AND Robin hadn't pointed out they needed someone responsible to watch them, she would have stayed back in Jump City with the other two members of their team, damn them for wanting some alone time.

Damn her for being a good friend.

Cheered at his friends apparent forgiveness, Cyborg took off into the crowd.

Beast Boy gulped as he set a glass in front of Raven. "Um...They didn't have hot tea, just this."

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "What is it?"

"Long Island iced tea," he answered.

The goth girl sighed, but accepted the glass from her younger friend. It may not be hot tea, but at least it was tea. Taking a quick drink, Raven opened her book and began to read, signaling to BB that he was free to go and mingle with the crowd.

0000000000

'This tea is good,' Raven said after her fifth glass, not even realizing that she had become intoxicated. 'But I'm so sleepy.'

Not giving it a second thought, Raven leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, only for them to open a second later as a broad smile stretched across her face. Slipping the book back into her bag, Raven stood up and made her way out of the club, leaving her two companions behind. She didn't want to, but Rage would gain a foothold if She realized that she had lost Her book.

Besides, this was Vegas. A town of fun and all-night wedding chapels. All she had to do was find the perfect person for Her and she could force Her into accepting that she could be loved as more than a friend.

Besides, she was the manifestation of ALL Her love and lust, subconscious and conscious. And she had not only kept a few secrets from Her, but could, now that she was in control of Her body, use Her powers to find that perfect mate. It was a side of Her demonic power that She had no knowledge about, but she did. And she intended to use that power to the fullest.

It was truly fortunate that, with Bravery's help, she had tied up Knowledge, otherwise She may have realized that the tea Beast Boy had brought Her contained alcohol, and she never would have gotten the foothold she needed.

It was also fortunate that she had knocked out Rage. Imprisoned as she was, She may have inadvertently released her by becoming intoxicated.

Smiling as she stored Her bag back in the hotel room, Love made sure she had the necessary items, such as the fake I.D. Cyborg had given Her, and Her money. With one last smile she stepped back out of the room and reached out with her mind until...Bingo.

A perfect match.

0000000000

Rose Potter was looking at her two chaperones suspiciously. Remus and Tonks had just given her a fake I.D. Showing her age to be twenty-one.

They had just finished checking into the Excalibur Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, when the two adults had pulled the sixteen-year old witch aside and explained the plan to her.

"Let me get this straight," Rose began, wanting verbal confirmation. "You two, the responsible adults, WANT me to get drunk and have a good time?"

Remus smiled. "That's the plan cub. Sirius left specific instructions in his will that I was to bring you to Vegas for a week of gambling the Black Family fortune."

"And besides, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Tonks pointed out with a wink. "So come on, we've got some clubbing to do."

0000000000

Rose nearly spit up the tequila Tonks had ordered for her. "What the hell! How can people drink this stuff?" she asked, genuinely confused as to how anyone could enjoy this.

Tonks slapped her on the back, grinning as she ordered another shot for the younger girl. "It's an acquired taste. The more you drink, the better it taste."

"But..."

"Quit protesting," Remus said with a smile. "Think of this as a learning experience. And besides...Thank you," he paused to tell the bartender who had just brought him a shot of Jack. Dumping the shot back into his mouth, he continued. "Besides, the trick is not to let it touch your tongue. Now drink up."

Rose sighed, before tossing back another shot of the foul liquid.

It may have just been her imagination, but it did go down easier than her first shot.


	3. Chapter 2

0000000000

Chapter 2

Raven stepped into the club and looked around with a smile, until she spotted the person her senses had led her too. Quirking an eyebrow, she surprised herself, the person was a girl.

Sure, she had appreciated the beauty of Starfire, Blackfire, Bumblebee, Terra, Jinx...Maybe it wasn't that much of a surprise. Sure, she appreciated Robin, Cyborg, and especially Aqualad's, physiques, but she did seem to check out other women just as, if not more, frequently.

Shrugging, Raven made her way to a seat, hoping to observe the girl and figure out the best approach to complete her plans.

She was defiantly attractive, with messy black hair pulled back into a short pony-tail, and stunning, emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Her figure wasn't quite hourglass, but it was close. And those jeans definitely looked good on her.

Raven noticed that she was with an older couple, that obviously were her friends from the body-language she could see. And all three were drinking.

This would be almost too easy.

Sure, she may be taking advantage of the girl, but she was taking advantage of herself as well. It wasn't as if She would actually do anything, even if She realized an attraction. She preferred to think that she was just..helping things along.

After waiting forty-five minutes, long enough for the girl and her compatriots to get drunk enough to be easily suggestible, she approached the trio. As the older man and woman were busy trying to suck off each others face, she thought it a perfect opportunity.

"Can I buy you another drink?" Raven asked flirtatiously, brushing her hand over the girls arm.

The girl smiled, and Raven almost did a happy-dance at the increase in her power she could feel. "Sure," the girl said, returning the flirtation. Raven smiled this was good, it appeared that the girl was a "sober" drunk, and Raven could definitely tell that she was drunk.

Ordering another shot of tequila for the girl, along with one for herself to keep Her sedated, Raven began to speak. "So does a pretty girl like you have a name?"

"Rose," the girl answered happily.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Raven supplied. "I'm Raven by the way," she added, forgoing the name on her fake ID that identified her as Rachel Roth. "So tell me, you been to Vegas before? You don't sound like an American."

"Nope," Rose said, popping the P. "First time. And I'm British. You?"

"I'm not from around here," she supplied smoothly. "Would you like to dance?" she asked gesturing to the dance floor.

Rose looked over at her friends, who appeared to still be attempting to consume each others faces. Then eagerly allowed Raven to drag her out onto the dance floor. After twenty minutes of what Raven could only describe as the most erotic thing she had experienced thus far, along with a couple enthusiastic kisses on the dance floor, Raven and Rose returned to their previous spot, to find her two friends waiting for her.

"ROSE!" the woman hugged her excitedly. "Remus and are getting married!" she announced.

"That's great Tonks," Rose congratulated. The woman. "When?"

"Tonight," Tonks said, a little wobbly. "Turns out the bartender's a squib. And her gave us directions to magical chapel. I gotta make sure if wolfy changes his mind he won't divorce me when he's sober," she whispered rather loudly to Rose.

Raven smirked. As one of the few heroes to actually know about the magical world, she knew what a squib was, and what a magical wedding entailed. The best part was that it was legal for magicals to marry at fourteen and for two women to marry, even in Nevada, making this all perfectly legal.

"Can I come?" she asked Rose, through highly suggestive eyes, and rubbing her body along the other girls.

"Sure, we can even get married," she said happily, before pulling Raven into a kiss.

Oh this was to perfect. She wasn't even doing much.

"I'd love to marry you," Raven agreed. "Come on, the sooner we're married the sooner we can get to the honeymoon."

Rose shuddered lightly, no doubt thinking about the honeymoon, before yelling over to the man. "Come on Remus, I'm getting married too."

"That's great cub," the man slurred, standing up shakily. It was only with help from the woman, Tonks that he was able to walk.

0000000000

Reaching the chapel, the two couples split, to design their own weddings. Raven didn't really care, as she would hopefully be able to convince Her to have another ceremony later, purely for show of course. Rose it turned out, only wanted one thing, to be married by Elvis.

So Rose and Raven's wedding was first.

Since the wedding was magical, there was very little paperwork, that would all be taken care of at the end of the ceremony.

Remus and Tonks, who were waiting for a dress to arrive for Tonks, sat in the small chapel, as Elvis stood before them.

"We are gathered her today to bind these two lovely ladies in marriage for all time," he said, in a rather bad Elvis impersonation. "An who object, speak up now or hold your piece, for all time. Ah-uh." Waiting a few seconds, as required, Elvis continued. "Do you, Rose Marie Potter, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do," Rose answered.

"And do you Raven take this woman as your wife?"

"I do," Raven responded happily.

"Take each others hands," Elvis instructed.

The two teens did so, and Elvis wrapped their hands with a white cloth. Pulling a wand, he pointed it at the cloth and chanted, "Coniunge animas duorum aeterno amore beati benedicti cum gaudio et laetitia beatorum. May suis vivit numquam singula, et suis amor manere fortis. Ut sic sit." The cloth glowed briefly, before it began to shrink, until it formed two wedding bands, one on each woman's left ring finger.

"By the power invested in me by magic and rock and roll, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride," Elvis said happily.

The kiss that followed was incredibly passionate, and drew wolf whistles from the two spectators.

After separating Elvis lead the two to a sheet of parchment and a small dagger. "I just need a drop from each of you to file the paperwork," he said.

Both girls pricked their fingers, allowing a drop of blood to fall on the parchment, which suddenly filled with words, before automatically adding their signatures, marking them as Rose and Raven Potter.

Forty minutes later, after Remus and Tonks were married. The two couples split. Tonks practically dragging Remus back to their hotel room, while Rose and Raven made their way to the Bellagio for some gambling before they climbed in bed.

0000000000

Meanwhile

"Yo BB, where's Raven?" Cyborg asked, looking around the club for the missing Titian.

The shape-shifter shrugged. "I don't know. She was reading a book earlier. Maybe she just decided to call it a night."

Cyborg nodded, it was a definite possibility. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Raven was going to kill him and Beast Boy for some reason. Ignoring the feeling, he went back to ask another woman to dance.

Beast Boy was probably right anyway.

0000000000


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments. Before they both realized the other was naked.

Raven, still in bed, quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her, while Rose grabbed the nearest clothing, a long, flowing dress, up off the floor and held it in front of her.

"Um...Hi," Rose said with a blush.

"Hi," Raven returned flatly.

Neither spoke, and an awkward silence descended upon the two for several minutes.

It was Raven that broke the silence, "I don't suppose you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

Rose shook her head.

"I do," Love said from the back of Raven mind. And before the half-demon could respond, Love revealed what Raven and the girl had done. From meeting to marriage, and from there to playing the tables in the Bellagio and winning a small fortune and being comped the honeymoon suite. Love then showed the frantic love-making session she had had with Rose (for which Love had allowed the intoxicated Raven to do without her, or any of the other emotions influence), consummating and sealing their marriage.

All of these memories came flooding back in an instant, and caused the normally stoic Raven to openly show her shock. "This is not good," she said aloud.

Rose frowned and looked down at herself. Looking back at Raven, she realized that the other woman might have some reservations besides her appearance. Merlin knew she did. Deciding to try and lighten the mood, "What, I'm not that hideous am I?"

Raven, now in, mostly, control of her emotions didn't laugh, though her lips did turn up slightly, before her expression resumed it's normal stoic state. "I assure you, your appearance is not at all hideous," she assured the other woman. "But I just remembered everything that happened last night."

Rose smiled nervously. "Oh, that's...good. I don't suppose you'd care to tell me, because last night is a complete blank after the...I think it was tenth tequila?"

"Long story short, we're married," Raven informed her, before adding, "magically. And we won a fortune down in the casino, getting comped this room. And we apparently consummated our relationship.

"Shit," Rose muttered. "I hope you don't think me rude, considering that I'm your wife now, but what's your name? I'm Rose by the way."

"I know," Raven assured her. "As I said, I remember last night. And considering how much you drank, I'm not surprised you don't remember my name. It's Raven, though I occasionally go by the name Rachel Roth."

"Ah.."

More awkward silence.

"We should probably get dressed and talk," Raven suggested.

Rose nodded her agreement and, after picking up lingerie that appeared to be hers, disappeared into the bathroom with the dress she was using to cover herself, leaving Raven to find her own clothes.

0000000000000

Meanwhile

"Well you're stuck with me now Wolfy," Tonks said as Remus awoke in his hotel room.

Remus eyes were golden as he climbed out of bed. "Damn it Tonks, Don't you realize what happened? You married a monster."

Tonks sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

0000000000000

Meanwhile

Beast Boy knocked on the door to Raven's room. "Rae, you up yet?" he called.

He continued knocking for fifteen minutes before he gave up and went back to the room he was sharing with Cyborg.

"She's either gone, or a real deep sleeper," Beast Boy said as Cyborg was looking for his hologram projector (disguised as a watch).

The large man looked up from where he was looking. "Maybe she just went out for breakfast?" he suggested hopefully.

Beast Boy gulped. "Yeah, that's it. Nothing happened and we'll live."

0000000000000

Back with Raven and Rose

Rose waited patiently on the couch in the living area of the penthouse for Raven to finish her shower. While she sat there, she meditated, and was somewhat pleased that the events of last night were still in her head. She was also pleased to feel the pull now that she wasn't panicking, though she did worry about the fact that she had mated that way her first time. She was also pleased that, now she remembered, she had kept control, for the most part, while she was drunk.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Raven entered the room, dressed in a dark blue silk dress, it strangely, complimented the black one she herself was wearing.

"So I imagine you have questions?" Raven asked as she approached the other woman.

Rose shook her head. "Yes, but not about last night. While you were in the shower, I meditated and remembered what happened," she explained. Looking down she said, "I'm afraid that you'll regret what you've gotten into, especially once you realize what I am."

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Considering I'm a half-demon that has to keep her emotions under control or risk mass destruction, I doubt you being a witch will change much, or a werewolf."

The witch's eyes widened. "You know?"

Raven shrugged. "The golden eyes when we...uh...," she blushed lightly, "made love, kinda told me. Though the mating bite to the back of my neck confirmed it. May I ask how long?"

With a sigh, Rose said, "Just over two years. It happened a couple months before my fourteenth birthday. The man I was with last night is the one who bit me, he didn't mean to, but it was a full moon. I didn't hurt you last night when I bit down, did I?"

Raven blushed as the memory of the intense orgasm she experienced at the time flashed through her head. "No."

"So now what?" Rose asked. "We can't break this marriage, and even if we could, I've marked you as my mate. I'll accept no other now regardless."

The half-demon shrugged. "We learn about each other and go from there. I do know I'll be having a talk with a couple of my friends later, and we do need to find your friends."

There was silence between them for several moments before Rose asked, "So half-demon?"

What followed was a long conversation between the two women as they discussed their past, likes, dislikes, and hope for the future.

0000000000000


End file.
